The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a gas generator for an air bag and more specifically a manifold or retainer.
The present invention finds application as a part of an air bag safety restraint system and more specifically for a passenger side air bag system. Characteristically passenger side safety restraint systems include a gas generator for generating or producing inflation gas to inflate an air bag. Typically, the gas generator may be secured in place by a manifold or retainer. One such combination is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,664. Thereafter, the air bag is secured about the manifold to receive inflation gases. The manifold or retainer may be secured to a reaction can or directly to a cooperating structure within the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manifold which is easy to manufacture and one which displays a robust structure.
Accordingly, the invention comprises a manifold for holding a generally cylindrically shaped gas generator, the gas generator including inflation ports through which inflation gas exits to inflate an air bag. The manifold comprises a hollow extruded cylindrical structure comprising a cylindrical middle portion. A first end of the structure has a diameter slightly smaller than to the diameter of the middle portion of the gas generator, that is, upon insertion of the gas generator into the manifold. The middle portion of the cylindrical structure further comprising two outwardly flared opposing portions. The flared portions in cooperation with the gas generator, defines cavities or chambers to receive inflation gas exiting the gas generator. The flared portions each include a plurality of openings to direct inflation gas out of the manifold.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.